1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a dielectric device having a substrate and a dielectric layer formed on the substrate, and its manufacturing method.
2. Description of the Related Art
A known manufacturing method of a dielectric device includes a method for forming the dielectric layer on the substrate by injecting dielectric particles to the substrate (e.g., aerosol deposition method, etc.). The manufacturing method of this type is disclosed in, for example, Japanese Patent Application Laid-Open (kokai) No. 2004-43893, Japanese Patent Application Laid-Open (kokai) No. 2005-344171, or the like.
In the manufacturing method described above, crystallinity of the layer formed of the particles is deteriorated due to the collision between the substrate and the particles. Therefore, the formed layer is subject to a heat treatment. This heat treatment recovers the crystallinity of the dielectric layer, with the result that satisfactory characteristics (piezoelectric characteristic, etc.) of the dielectric layer can be obtained.
[Patent Document 1]
Japanese Patent Application Laid-Open (kokai) No. 2004-43893
[Patent Document 2]
Japanese Patent Application Laid-Open (kokai) No. 2005-344171